Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - Secret Society ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Trivia * Scenes *Shade: *smirks* Remember me? *Aqua: ...!!! No!!! Not you!!! *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Shade: *smirks* Are you afraid of the dark, girl? *points his nightstick at Aqua* *Aqua: *backs away slowly* *Jeffrey: Get away from her!! *Shade: Why would I do that when I hold her weakness? *shouts a cloud of darkness at Aqua* *Jeffrey: NO!! *jumps into the cloud of darkness* *Aqua: JEFFREY!!!! No!!!! *Jeffrey: I won't let you suffer from the darkness again!!! *Shade: *smirks, to Aqua* This is even better. Watching your love be entrapped by the darkness instead of you. *Aqua: *gasps* *Alexis: I don't think so!!! *(Cyber Angel Benten attacks Shade, causing the cloud of darkness to vanish) *Aqua: Jeffrey!!! *rushes to him* Are you okay?!? *Jeffrey: *groans, but smiles* I'm fine, Aqua. Round 1 *Jaden: *charges at Killer Frost* *Killer Frost: *smirks and grabs Jaden by the head* * Aqua: Jaden! * Killer Frost: *flash-freezes Jaden and drops him* *(Luckily, Aqua catches him) * Aqua: Jaden! Are you okay?! * Jaden: *moans* Can't........ move...... * (Aqua gets a flashback to when Master Xehanort froze Ventus and she held him) *Aqua: I've got you, little brother. *Killer Frost: *sees this and smirks* Don't worry about him. You and the rest will be joining him! *Aqua: Never! *Killer Frost: *prepares to attack Aqua* *Aqua: *growls* Fire! *uses a fire attack at Killer Frost* *Killer Frost: *counter attacks with a ball of ice* * Aqua: I'll get you outta here, Jaden. * Jaden: *struggling to move* No! You..... you need.... my help! *Aqua: You're in no condition to fight. *Jeffrey: Hurry, Aqua! Get Jaden to safety!! *Aqua: Right! *carries Jaden somewhere* *Jaden: *moans as he struggles to move* *Aqua: Please, Jaden. I can't let you get hurt. Rest for now. I'll stay with you. *Jaden: *struggles to get up* But our friends... * Aqua: Shh...it's okay. * (She puts Jaden's head on her lap) * Jaden: *still struggles to move* This is.... really.... uncomfortable.... *Aqua: You'll be okay. *(After the Secret Society escapes...) * Jeffrey: Jaden! *rushes to him* * Jaden: *still struggles to move* Did... we win...? *Jeffrey: Hang on. *uses a small heating spell on Jaden* *(This thaws Jaden out) *Jaden: *sighs* That's a lot better. I can stretch again. *Jeffrey: I'm glad you're okay. *Jaden: So did we catch Shade and the others? *Jeffrey: Not exactly. *Jaden: ...! What?! *Jeffrey: They kicked our butts, bro. *Aqua: ...! *Jeffrey: I'm sorry. * Aqua: Don't blame yourself. Round 2 *Giganta: *grows bigger* *Meowth: ...! Uh oh! *Jeffrey: *smirks* You're not the only one who can change in size! *(Then Jeffrey turns into his dragon form!) *Giganta: *smirks* Let's rumble, big boy! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and roars at Giganta* * Giganta: *starts to wrestle with Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls and smirks* Gotta warn you! I don't give up so easily! *tries knocking Giganta off him* *Giganta: You wouldn't hit a woman would you?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Uh...no. * Aqua: But i would! *hits Giganta with her Keyblade* * Giganta: *falls over in defeat* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *blushes* Wow. *Jaden: *chuckles and elbows Dragon-Jeffrey* Impressed? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* What a woman. *Jaden: *smiles* Yeah. YOUR woman. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Xion: *smiles* You go, mommy!!! * Aqua: *smiles* * Shade: *attempts to punch Batman* *(Superman gets in the way and takes the hit) *Shade: *breaks his hand* I knew this wouldn't work! I knew it! *attempts to run away* *(Batman uses his grappling hook to catch Shade) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League episodes